Legends Of Love
by weepingwriter
Summary: Ballcap, goodole boy and browneyed senorita. Rocked this town like no one's ever done. Around here they're known as the legends of love. Brucas. OneShot.


_A/n: I wrote this while on a nine-hour bus ride on my trip from Las Vegas to San Diego. It was a long trip and I was bored. Hope you like it. Read and Review. _

_Disclaimer: I own squat. The song is called "Joe and Rosalita" by Phil Vassar._

The Legends Of Love

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

**Lucas and Brooke, look'em up in the year book  
Even then they had that wild-in-love crazy look**

"Hey babe." Lucas said walking down the hall to Brooke.

"Hey you." Brooke answered with a kiss.

"Going to the game on Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss my superstar play for his life."

"Good."

_  
__**Lucas's car on Friday night, after the ball game  
Steam so thick on the windows  
they could write their names**_

"Lucas." Brooke screamed from inside the car, just like every Friday night after basketball games, "Round Two."

"Your on." Lucas said kiss Brooke anywhere he could.

_  
__**They'd fight like cats and dogs outside of homeroom  
**_

"Lucas Eugene Scott I can't believe you would do that!"

"Brooke what we say about the middle names. Also I did nothing wrong. Just me and the guys went to hang out last night."

"Luke it was a strip club."

"So. Your point is."

"It was a strip club. And you said we would hang out."

"Brooke. I'm sorry but I hardly see the guys anymore."

"Just go Luke. I don't give a shit anymore." Brooke said walking in to her homeroom class.

**_See'em hangin' all over each other that same afternoon_**

"Brooke I'm sorry about this morning."

"Me Too." Brooke said giving Lucas a big kiss as they sat down to eat lunch.

"Movies tonight?"

"Your on." Brooke said with a smile.

_  
__**Lucas and Brooke  
Ball-cap, good-ole boy and brown-eyed senorita  
Rocked this town like no one's ever done  
'round here they're known as the legends of love**_

"Next time I'm making sure we're not seeing a movie with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom." Lucas laughed.

"You can't blame me form them being hotties." Brooke laughed.

"Hey what about me." Lucas pouted.

"Don't worry Broody. I have no chance with them so you make up for it."

"So I'm a replacement for them?"

"No in your head. Yes in mine." Brooke laughed again.

"I feel hurt."

"Don't worry my parents are out for the weekend so I'm all yours."

"Me like." Lucas said as they got in the car.

**Old Mr. Rosenbaum kicked'em out of the senior prom  
Busted for dirty dancin'  
Sent him home and he called her mom**

"Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott I warned you last time that if I catch you two dancing like this again I'm going to have to send you two home. Now lets go." Mr. Rosenbaum told the teenagers.

"Mr. Rosenbaum we weren't doing anything bad." Brooke begged, "Please let us stay it's the senior prom."

"Mrs. Davis stop. Mr. Scott go home now. Mrs. Davis since I'm friends with your family I'm going to call your mother and father."

"I'm in so much trouble." Brooke said.

"Cheery call me after you're yelled at."

"Mrs. Davis your parents told me to tell you to get your "ass" home now." Mr. Rosenbaum said.

"Come on Brooke I'll give you a ride."

"You know my parents thought that you are a bad influence on "their baby-girl"." Brooke laughed.

"Have your parents met you?"

"I don't think so." Brooke laughed when they pulled up to her house, "Bye my broody boy."

"Bye Pretty-Girl."

"Everything all set in your room?" Lucas whispered when Brooke got in to his car.

"Yep. Trust me my parents are so mad that they just don't want to look at me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course. I love you Lucas. I want to with you forever."

"Then good. Here we come Las Vegas." Lucas laughed as they drove away.

**Showed up two days later still in a tux and a prom gown  
Got married on the steps outside the courthouse  
Called it the great escape, people still talk about it now**

"You guys got married!" Karen Davis screamed when Brooke and Lucas got back home after being away for two days.

"What's wrong with that mom?" Brooke said.

"Brooke your sixteen. You're not an adult. You don't know how to love."

"Just because you didn't mom doesn't mean I don't."

"Brooke do not talk to your mom like that." Keith Davis said.

"This is unfair. You and Dad got married at sixteen."

"Brooke I was pregnant with you and Haley. My parents didn't give me a choice but I did fall in love with your dad, but it took time. Brooke I can't look at you. Just leave and don't think you're allowed to come back."

"Mom."

"Brooke get out." Karen said as she ran to her room.

"Brooke it will take your mom a little time to get over this. Till then I'll give you two some money to find an apartment."

"Thanks daddy."

"No problem baby."

**Lucas and Brooke  
Ball-cap, good-ole boy and brown-eyed senorita  
Rocked this town like no one's ever done  
'round here they're known as the legends of love**

"Luke do you think we made a mistake." Brooke asked.

"Not a single chance. Brooke, I love you and I know you love me. It doesn't matter if our parent's don't care. We have the support of Nathan and Haley."

"I feel bad. My mom and I use to be so close. Now she can't even look at me."

"Brooke things will work out in the end."

"You sure?"

"Always. I love you Pretty Girl."

"I love you too, Broody."

**_Brooke is still a rose  
Now it's been 10 years for Lucas and Brooke  
Now sometimes you see'em cruisin' down main street  
Still got his arm around her, two kids in the backseat _**

"Mommy where we going." A little boy from the back of the car asked.

"We're going to see grandma and grandpa, Max." Brooke told her 5-year-old son.

"Grandma, Grandpa?" Two-year-old Rylie asked.

"Yep."

"See I told you things would work out." Lucas said as he kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"Next time I'll believe you then."

**They book a babysitter to go out on Friday  
Sometimes they never even make it out of the driveway**

"Mommy don't go." Rylie complained.

"Baby-girl it's only a night. Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley are watching you."

"Brooke we have to go." Lucas screamed.

"Mommy." Cried Rylie

"Luke I really don't think we're going to make it out. Almost certainly since Rylie's sick."

"Whatever we'll spend time with the kids and us."

"Yeah!" Rylie screamed.

" Happy?"

"As I ever could be." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss.

**XXXXXXXX**

_The End._


End file.
